Musings on Nigward's House
by DaTBoi69
Summary: Happy Easturd to jew all. I wunt to take this time to thank the horrid Jewish enemy for killing Jesus many years ago. Wiffout that then i wouldn't have had the day off werk yerstaday to jerk it like a horny sea otter. Fary Oddperints is also part of the fic too. rated k for sim mildly intense scenes.


**Fishly Oddpants: Behind the Sunshine**

Timmy Turder was on a mission. He had to get dat gude succ for his penis before he was mercilessy raped by Cosmo and Wanda tonight. "Must get the succ." he sed to hisself, boner in hand. So he walked around town that evening, looking for a prostitute that would be willing to deflower a ten year old boy, even though by now he should be like 20 on that show or sum shit. Nigward's house walked up to timmy. "Hey, Country Bear Timbourre, u need sum poon? (he cood tell from the throbbing erectin in his pants) Good ol' Nigward will hook u rite up fam. Come inside."

Inside the house of the talking squid was an intense fish orgy. This is where the scent of "diseased fish ass in har" was coming from. "What the fuck is going on?" Timmy turned to leave but the door slammed behined him. Then, Timmy real eyesed that all of the fish were actually cosmo and wanda. They raped timmy with their magic wands ;) and again everyone died. FIN

 **Nigward's House: AN EXPOSITION IN ASSNESS**

Spongetits was picking his away about bikini bottom playing with his salty penis. The denizens of the deep were truly disapointed that day. Anyway ass we were saying there was this sponge bitch and stuff and he wanted to have some new expereinced in life. Did I say new? I meant newd! Lolololol xD. Yeah well as I was talking about this sponge was about town with is cock out right when the he becames a pawn Nigward's house. It was an impressive site. There were watermellons and basketballs and unpaid child support bill all the fuck over the place. Nigward came to the door unaware of all the statistically hire poverty and police presense surrounding his home.

"Sup nigs?"

He sed to spongebib. Nothing much. They went in the doors.

Later that evening as spongebob was sprawled across the floor baked out of his goddamned mind he was exhaudsted from sandy bouncing on his yellow dick all night. She was still at when he came too. Nigward was aight.

"Sup dawg."

I gotsta goes to work nigs sed spoonge. But i got dis hoe on my d. Nigwards new what to dooo doo. He whipped on his gigantic tree branch dick and knocked the sick squirrel offer the head with it. She died. They buried her under patrik''s rock and partick went to jail and was raped in the mouth and ass mercilessly by more giant black dicks. Du fucknuts end.

 **DEXTER'S NIBBRATORY**

Dexter spins some jingmahoos in his lab just like any other day. "Ahhh peace and quiet. I can just enjoy my lab today, now that _Deedee_ is at her friend's for the weekend." All that could be heard were the twists of the lug noots that Dex was spinnin. But the silence was heard not long.

"HA-haha! HA-haha Ha-HA!"

"Mandick? Get out of my laboratory!"

"Dicksturd! You are going to tell me where Deedee is! I must know where my love is so that I can impress her with my mighty dong! After months of experimentation, I have just engineered a new penis enlarging formula that I am confident will win over my clown footed love!"

Dexter wis in treegd. He always wanted to add some more length to his gurthy ginger chode. But Mandork was a pasty loser and undoubtedly had a needle dick, so Dexter knew he could not tell him where Peepee was. Also, Mandick had the aids.

"Alright, Susan, I'll tell jew where Deedee is if you give me summat the penis pill?"

"You drive a hard bargain Dexter, but okay." (this was mandark's plan all along, he had not tested the pill and wanted dexter to be the test subject)

Dexter eagerly gobbled up dem pills like a naughty noo noo. Semenly, nothing had happened, so Mandark took a pill ass well. But as Dexter looked down, he saw that there was a gaping hole in pants, and his now massive dong was exposed. And he was black!

"Aw shit Dexter! You gotta massive meat rocket, nibba!" He gasped at his peen too. "So do I!"

"Come here nibba." Sed Dex. The two then turned into Nigward's house and fucked each other becuz they were too gay for each others' magnum dongs. Deedee came home to see the lab already ruined from all the semen. "I gus my jeb here is done" She said.

Please clap.


End file.
